Sabasa King
The Ninth King of Sabasa, also known as the Emperor of the Burning Sands, is the current ruler of the Sabasa Kingdom. He is a descendant of Sphinx, the first Queen of Sabasa, and therefore has monster blood within him, something he takes great pride in. Additionally, he is capable of sensing the power behind other beings, able to identify monsters in disguise. Despite his fearsome appearance he puts his subjects and his duties as king first. Biography Past Before ascending the throne, the king was once a warrior, indicated by his muscular physique and battle scars. Chapter 1 The King meets Luka as he arrives in the Sabasa Kingdom; one of the guards notices Angel Halo and takes him to meet the Sabasa King. He judges Luka’s ability and requests him to rescue his daughter Princess Sara (whom he does not specifically name) from the Pyramid, having being kidnapped, while a “hate-filled” note was left in her place. For his reward, he will allow Luka to marry Sara, which he immediately declines. Alice butts in and demands a feast once Sara is saved. If Luka returns to the King, he will ask if Luka needs weapons or armor, which is declined by the fake hero. Heading to the Pyramid, Luka meets a woman named Sara, who unbeknownst to him, is actually the princess. She reveals her true identity after the duo solve the Sphinx’s riddles, stating she snuck out. Having “saved” the princess, the King thanks him both as a king and as a parent and once again offers Luka to marry Sara, which he turns down again for she has another in her heart. The King then throws a feast at Alice’s request. During the festivities, the King lures Luka to the princess’s bedroom and breaks the doorknob, leaving him at mercy to Sara’s blowjob. Returning to adventure, Alice points out that the Sabasa King was aware of his daughter’s intentions the whole time, having mentioned earlier if she was any trouble. If Luka returns to him after the Pyramid, he notices Alice and shortly asks her if she is really human. He then apologizes for his bluntness, but Alice is impressed with his sensing ability. Chapter 2 After Luka recruits Salamander and recovers in Gold Port, a soldier from Sabasa reports that Sara has been "kidnapped" again. Heading back to Sabasa Kingdom, the King reveals that she really was kidnapped this time. Furthermore, he knows who the culprits are; fairies and elves. The monsters demand that the citizens of Sabasa Kingdom leave, which is naturally unacceptable. Luka then heads off to Fairy’s Island and manages to defeat Queen Fairy and Queen Elf, but not before they successfully awaken the monster blood within Sara. After defeating Sara’s succubization form, Granberia appears and accidentally warps Sara with her once she jumps on the unsuspecting Heavenly Knight, complicating things. Luka returns to Sabasa and is prompted to lie or tell the truth. If he chooses to lie, Luka states that Granberia showed up and kidnapped Sara. If Luka chooses to be honest, he states that Sara jumped on Granberia and was accidentally warped. Regardless of how Luka answers, the Sabasa King knows that Granberia won’t bring any harm to his daughter. He has also been aware of Sara’s true feelings for Granberia all this time and does not mind the next generation of Sabasa not being ruled by her. Luka vows to return Sara in one piece, but the King requests to let her do as she pleases. Chapter 3 In the opening of the chapter, the King is told by a messenger that a wave of monsters, approximately an entire battalion (1,000 troops), as well as more than ten gigantic monsters, is heading straight for them. The king then attacks the messenger, who is revealed to be the vampire Carmilla. The King immediately orders evacuation and locking down the gates to prevent vampires from escaping, then confronting the approaching monsters while he continues holding off the vampires. Before they fight, the King warns Carmilla that he is blessed by Ilias and therefore would taste terrible, leaving her displeased but nonetheless she continues fighting. He later shuts himself inside a dungeon for some reason, having evaded capture from the vampires, until Luka arrives and defeats the Queen Vampire. The King thanks Luka and Alice and decides to throw a feast, but considering the crisis Ilias presented all over the world, it would currently not be a good time; Alice has him held to that promise. Luka informs the King that Sara is holed up inside the Monster Lord’s Castle and it would be better for her to stay there until the crisis has adverted. The King then prepares and rebuilds his forces for future assaults, and wishes the two well. Once Luka finishes defending the world and prepares to assault Ilias, the Sabasa King attends the meeting with all the other assembled monster and human royalty. Sara appears before him as a maid, but when the two recognize each other, Sara immediately runs away. After the meeting, the King interrogates her and learns that her monster power has awakened and she is residing in the Monster Lord's Castle, where its citizens are helping her control it. During Ilias's second assault, the King valiantly defends his kingdom when his ancestor Sphinx arrives to help. She sees the burning spirit of his male ancestor within his eyes, and it doesn't take long for the King to recognize her. One month after Ilias's defeat, the King thanks Luka for saving the world and once again tries to ask him to marry Sara. If he refuses, the King persists and orders guards to lock the door, then asks Luka if he's "saying that he's not going to say yes to asking him to take his daughter as a bride", attempting to confuse Luka (responding "Yes" means to refuse). The King tries to block the doors and asks Luka one last time if he's "refusing to say no to him asking Luka to change his stance away from no to marrying Sara" (responding "No" means to refuse). If Luka manages to refuse all answers, the King gives up and decides to let Luka leave, but if he fails Luka is forced to undergo marriage. Trivia *The Sabasa King is the only male human with a monster bloodline that Luka meets. *Despite being a carrier of monster bloodline, the Sabasa King is blessed by Ilias due to it being a requirement for royalty. He also describes the experience as unpleasant. It is unknown if this is due to his monster blood or because of Ilias just being unpleasant. Gallery Carmilla 002.jpg|Sabasa King fighting Carmilla. SaraFather.jpg|Sabasa King interrogating Sara about working in the Monster Lord's Castle. Category:Artist: Épée Category:Characters: Chapter 1 Category:Characters: Chapter 2 Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Sabasa Castle